Torn Between Two Lovers: Feeling Like a Fool!
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: When he went away for awhile, it was fate when she met another one. Now, life has given her two options: 1 To fight for a pending love. or 2 To give up and love again. SasuSaku-ItaSaku fanfic!; AU and possible OOC Please read and review!


"**TORN BETWEEN TWO LOVERS: FEELING LIKE A FOOL!"**

**A SasuSaku-ItaSaku Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama is the sole owner of Naruto and other related characters. Definitely not me. :D**

**A/N: Yey! My second fanfic! Hehe. Hopefully, I've improved my writing skills well. So please, if you have any comments or suggestions or anything at all that you want to say about this story, please do tell! It will mean a lot to me and my career as a writer.**

**Rorudesu-chan :)**

**(The words or sentences enclosed in ('') and are italicized, signifies the character's thoughts)**

**Chapter 1: Sayonara!**

He wasn't always the type of guy to weep tears during times of bitter farewells. But that didn't mean his heart felt no sadness. He did feel sadness… and depression… and probably even confusion. He held all these tangled emotions inside him but lacked the skill to channel them out properly. This is why Uchiha Sasuke always looked calm and fairly confident.

But Haruno Sakura was the complete opposite of Sasuke's reserved attitude.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" With a heavy heart, she pushed herself to say his name softly.

"Hn?" Her blue-haired lover replied, turning his head to her.

"I-I…" Something warm and wet filled her emerald green eyes. Then with trembling lips, she held back those tears and finally mustered the strength to continue her words.

But then Sasuke interrupted her with the deep, attractive voice of his.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll come back immediately. Yakusoku (Promise)…."

"That's not what I'm really worried about…"

As they walked towards the Konoha Train Express Station, she stopped in her tracks, then exhaled a deep breath before continuing, this time she looked straight into Sasuke's ebony black orbs. She badly wanted him to understand her.

"What if something bad happens to you? What if Orochimaru hurts you again just like what he tried to do before? Sasuke-kun, you don't really have to go if you don't want to!"

"But I have to. The Uchiha name is ---"

"I know, I know… Your family company's dignity is at stake here but so is your life. Can't you just settle this feud in some other way without risking yourself for it?"

Sakura's shoulders jerked up and down as she breathed in air to regain herself. She was determined not to let Sasuke go on this business trip which by the way was definitely needed to be settled between the Uchiha and that snake-minded Orochimaru right now. Yes, the flat-chested, Miss Top 2 of the class (Hyuuga Neji is of course, the Top 1), Haruno Sakura was being rational, caring, protective and… annoying.

For days, she has been using different reasons and tactics in hopes of preventing Sasuke from making the stupidest and most dangerous decision of his life. In fact, even before they left Sasuke's house to go to the Train Station just a few hours ago, Sakura locked him inside the shower and flushed his train ticket down the toilet. But poor desperate Haruno, hasn't she even heard of bathroom ventilations and ticket ordering via Internet?

Every time his beloved pink-haired princess gives the failed-attempt-to-not-let-my-Sasuke-kun-go look, he would simply smirk and coolly mock her of her flawed plan. Then her nose would flare up and she'd open her mouth and rationalize the what-if's of Sasuke's trip. He'd just listen to all of it, give a few of his reasons and contradictions, then finally hush her with a sweet gesture like locking his arms around her waist then nuzzling his cheeks on her warm, sweet-scented neck. Or if she was stubbornly shoving his hands away from her waist, Sasuke would corner Sakura and place his hands on either side of her head. Then he'd stare into her green-hued eyes until she is captured by those beautiful pitch-black orbs of his, after which, he'd slowly lean close to her and gently seal the gap between them with a soft, intoxicating kiss.

The next day and the day after that and so on and so forth, it would still be their same cycle.

All of these didn't annoy Sasuke who'd usually shrug off such reasons with his cool temper. That is of course until Sakura shot him with her last ammo of reason.

"Sasuke-kun… Please don't do this. You just might end up hurting yourself…"

That definitely ticked Sasuke off. What else could possibly piss him even more than someone completely underestimating him?

'_Hurt myself?'_ His thoughts made him turn his back on Sakura. She abruptly wondered of his sudden change of movement but still patiently waited for his reply. Sasuke dug his hands inside his pockets as people were bustling back and forth, passing and possibly even eavesdropping on them as they walked by. His fists clenched inside the pockets of his black jeans.

'_How could she say something like that? What's going on with her? She's not like this before. Did she think I was too reckless to even let that bastard Orochimaru lay even just a single finger on me? I'd break his arms if he dared to! Tch. I'm a lot more cautious than she'll ever be!'_

After a crack of silence between them, Sasuke released the tension in his fists and turned back to Sakura whose eyes swam with tears of frustration and fear.

He chuckled darkly and spoke, "You really are an-noy-ing…"

Sasuke formed the last word in syllables to make sure Sakura got his response. She did, and it her, hard.

'_Why would he say something like that?! I only, only cared for him! Shannaro!'_ Anger and confusion rose beneath her chest in simultaneous beats. Perplexed eyebrows were sculpted on her infuriated face.

"Fine!! I'll just go then! Have a nice trip, Uchiha Sasuke!" With an empasis on the 'fine' word, she heeled herself away from Sasuke, leaving him with a guilty look on his face.

'_Baka (stupid)! Don't let her leave just like that!'_

Luckily, there was such a thing called as Sasuke's Conscience. If there wasn't any, he could have just whispered a hurtful goodbye, set foot inside the train and allow it to rail off. But even if there was no Sasuke's Conscience, his own heart would betray him and helplessly beat him to the ground with painful fists of love's regret.

Before he could completely lose the girl who mysteriously caught his cold heart from long ago, he sped off and tightly gripped her left arm as she walked briskly pass the main door of the train stop, bumping lightly onto an elderly passenger's shoulder.

"Gyah! Let me go, Sasu---!!"

As he roughly pulled Sakura towards him, her head slammed onto him just telling her exactly how he never meant to say what he said. Sakura's palms went limp on his well-toned chest and she swore she could hear the erratic beating of Sasuke's heart. Or maybe it was really hers since that moment between them made her face blush madly. She felt her knees betray her as it trembled frivolously under her weight.

"Sakura," Sasuke spoke in a low, deep tone as one arm gently closed in her head to his chest and the other snared around her waist, not giving her any freedom to escape at all. This time, he badly wanted her to understand him.

Sakura felt quite comfortable in her current position. It felt very warm and she loved it. She breathed in his sweet scent and that strangely calmed her disturbed emotions. Her hand rested lightly on his chest and her once anxious face was now tamed by the boy who gave her the key to his cold world long ago.

After a short pause, Sakura slightly parted her light pink lips.

"Sasuke-kun." Her eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to worry so much about me, Sakura. I'll be fine. Orochimaru can't harm me because I'm always two steps ahead of him."

"Hah… You and your arrogant self again."

"Yeah." Sasuke whispered as he gently caressed Sakura's silky cherry hair. He whiffed softly in her fragrant scent.

"You'll call right?"

"Yes."

"E-mail?"

"If I feel like it."

"Hahaha…." Sakura let out a soft chortle then she pulled herself away from Sasuke. Too much PDA (public display of affection), she thought. As her body parted from his, the unfathomable gaze from her eyes never left his beautiful face. Her right hand intertwined with his left hand.

'_I can't always keep you here with me, Sasuke-kun.'_ Her own heart taught her that lesson. Finally, Sakura got the courage to face what she thought was quite impossible. From now on, she'll just have to trust him. She can't just be like those other girls, depending on their special someone to give them inspiration to live their daily lives. That would be weak. Sasuke hated that. She had to be strong, for him and for herself as well.

A buzz rang in the speakers of the train station, followed by the commanding voice of an elderly woman, telling the passengers of the next trip that their wait was over. A shiny, silver bullet train pulled beside the stop with steam releasing from pressure. Sasuke turned his head a quarter degree before twirling back to Sakura whose face turned gloom. A tear rolled on her cheek as she hung her head low.

"….." Obviously, Sasuke didn't know how to blurt out those goodbyes.

'_Damn.'_ He knew how bad he was at these kinds of farewells.

Sakura released her interlocked fingers from Sasuke's. Instead of whining like a stupid idiot, she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to him with a forced and cheerful smile crafted on her lips.

"Hehehe. Well, see you later, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Please take care of yourself, Sakura."

"Ahh! Of course, I will." She playfully replied as she stuck out her tongue to him.

Sasuke shoved his hands back into the pocket of his jeans. With his black shoulder bag hung over his chest, he heeled himself towards the train. Sakura's eyebrows scrunched together, seeing that something was not right in place. She briskly held Sasuke's shoulder and turned him back to her then, she clutched the collar of his navy blue Polo shirt.

"Hn---?"

Sakura planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. Sasuke shut his eyes and imagined how he won't be able to taste this moment for a very long time. After a few seconds, Sakura pushed him away gently and gasped in air.

"Baka! Just leave already!"

"Hahaha… You're the only one who won't let me."

"Hehe… Now, go…"

"Hn." He responded with his usual smirk as he trailed off quickly on his feet.

The train let out its last signal before railing off. Steam burst through its sides. Sasuke was one of the very few passengers left. He was now in a hurry to get himself inside the two automated doors that were about to shut close.

A loud screech and chug was heard by Sakura whose hands were held near her chest. She watched as Sasuke fitted himself within the crowd of people who stood and held the railings for support. As she stood there, her head moved to the direction of the moving train. She couldn't chase the train as much as she wanted to because her knees were betraying her as it became frail again.

The train finally caught its pace with Sasuke leaning near the window of the door to get a last look at his beautiful damsel. He'd miss her even if he'd deny it a thousand times.

"I'll see you soon, Sasu---.."

Sakura's tears broke her sentence.

'_Tears, again? Damn it Sakura! You're so weak.'_ She let out a sigh and smeared that damp eyes and cheeks with the back of her hands. Her feet guided her out of the Konoha Train Station as she walked slowly back to the parked red Porsche car that her parents have given her on her eighteenth birthday. From the look of her head that hung low, Sakura seemed so lost. But eventually, this pink-haired billboard browed girl would find the strength again that she was dying to have.

Sakura shoved her fingers into the right pocket of her jeans. As her fingers fiddled through it, she noticed something wrong.

"Damn it. Where the heck is it?"

She patted herself in all the places where she could've possible placed her silver car key. But to no avail, she never found it. Suddenly, little Miss Forgetful remembered where its location was.

"Gyaah!!" She smacked her head with both hands as she shrieked in shock.

"I left it in Sasuke-kun's house! Stupid, stupid, Sakura!" She repeatedly rubbed her wide forehead as she recalled how Sasuke hid it somewhere in his house in revenge since she flushed his train ticket down the toilet.

"Ahh… This is bad… How am I supposed to get out of here?" Her eyes scanned in all directions, looking for some possible escape route to home. Poor, careless Haruno. She didn't even bring the white, riveted sling bag wherein she kept her cell phone. If she had brought it, she could've just easily speed-dial Naruto or Ino to come pick her up. This was bad. Not only was the Train Station miles from her house, her pocket money had no change! This meant she couldn't contact anyone at all on a coin-using phone that hung on an electrical pole beside her parked car.

"Gah. Could this get any worse??" Sakura miserably slumped herself on the front door of her car then hung her head up. Unexpectedly, a deep, rumble roared across the twilight sky.

"No. Please don't." But despite Sakura's whispered plea, a drop of water fell on her ample forehead. And then another fell, but this time it splattered itself on her nose. Soon after, the place where she stood on became a canvas of rainwater. Because of that, she scampered quickly to a waiting shed about half of the parking lot away.

As of 5:48 P.M., which was according to Sakura's drenched wrist watch, she was now soaked in rain water from head to toe, stranded on a train station miles from home, cell phone-less and was desperately yearning for Sasuke's presence. Things have definitely gone from worse to, well, worser?

Sakura constantly rubbed her shoulders to induce heat. It had gotten quite colder as the rain's breeze swept across her sober face. Her pink hair stuck to her cheeks and she badly needed a jacket right now. A Volkswagen, a Mercedes and a Volvo all in pastel colors, passed by the waiting shed in opposite directions. The people riding in it either dropped a train passenger off the stop or picked them up. Oh how Sakura longed for the heater inside her locked car. To forget the uselessness of whatever she possessed right now, she closed her emerald green eyes, hung down her head and tried to sleep through the growling rain.

Forty-three, forty-four and finally… Forty-five. Forty-five hell-filled minutes passed by the troubled sleep of Sakura. Her eyes finally opened while both still stared down on her trembling thighs.

'_Ahh. This isn't working.'_ She thought as she realized that sleeping on a cold bench alone isn't going to get herself home. She didn't know what else to do and she knew she was helpless at the moment. Sakura's mind flashed an image of Sasuke smirking mockingly at her if he knew about her situation right now.

For her she knew that he'd probably say, "You're such a klutz, Sakura." Then he'd toss his left arm around her shoulders and pull her so playfully tight that he wouldn't let her breath. This would happen to them on a usual slapdash event of hers. Sakura crafted a faint smile on the memories she had of her blue-haired lover.

'_Tch. Please try and use your brains next time, Sakura. It won't hurt if you will…' _She repeatedly gave herself a sermon on the what-to-bring, where-to-bring and when-to-bring 'it' lessons.

What use was her smart-aleck brain if she only buried it within piles of college books? She heavily breathed a sigh out her nostrils before shutting her eyes again and thinking of any possible way to get out of this hell-hole.

'_What can I do??'_

'_What?'_

'_Hmm……'_

'_No. It'll just make me more confused.'_

'_Hmm…..'_

'_No. I can't stand that place.'_

'_Hmm….'_

'_Oh hell no! I think I'm planning to stay pure before getting hitched, thank you very much!'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'_Ahhh! Stupid honking. Can't think.'_

The honking horn of a black Chevrolet annoyed Sakura's ears as it disrupted her deep thinking. That is of course, if she really was thinking deeply.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'_What the heck is that guy doing?? Trying to deafen my ears off?'_

Sakura opened her eyes in curiosity. She squinted and leaned forward to look at the car that was pulled over right behind her Porsche. Just then, the left window rolled down to reveal the driver's face and Sakura's eyes widened at who she saw. Finally, the person spoke in a deep, enticing voice.

"You might want to get inside."

The person who spoke to her was very, very familiar. But no matter how Sakura tried dig out that person's name from the back of her brain, she just couldn't lay a finger as to who it might be. All she knew was that he was a man with raven black hair, onyx black eyes, two deep lines etched on either side of his nose and he seemed years older than her.

'_Who is this guy supposed to be?'_ Sakura had a prying look on her damp face as she stood up and heeled herself slowly towards the black Chevrolet.

**A/N: Chapter 2 will be updated soon. So, if you still want to continue reading my fanfic please do. I promise, the ItaSaku part will come around shortly in the story. But of course, SasuSaku won't be missed… Oh and, I think there were still some parts wherein I wasn't able to put much info on. Don't worry though, I'll clear them all out in the succeeding chapters! **

**Rorudesu-chan wishes for YOUR review! So please, click the "Review this Story/Chapter" button below! Thank you!! :)**


End file.
